The Four Seasons
by Kuroi Kokoro 09
Summary: Every season is like a maiden with a pure heart, waiting for her suitor to unlock it and open the treasure chest. Be brave and affirmitive for the decisions, for these gentle hands would sooth the rippled lake to its original smoothness.
1. The Four Seasons

**Phew, it's finally finished, and it's pretty hard work! Due to the drastic changes of the weather, spring in my place is so different comparing in the past, for one day it'd be like summer, and the other be cold as hell. Once again, I channeled the emotions to anime which I love, and got this work here.**

**Unlike what I did previously, I'll just leave this poem for the time being, and everyone would have to guess which pairing is used to represent the lovely season. You'll have to wait for the updates to get to the answers (Don't kill me for the cliffhangers). For any correct answers, you'll receive a bear hug from me!**

**Oh, by the way, I guess you'd like to have some hints, right?  
****(1) This time, as a new start, I've used four pairings from different animes I've watched. Find clues from my profile.  
(2) Read closely between the lines of the poem to find out the answers.**

**Okay, enough with the lond-winding words. Here we go and let's have fun!**

* * *

**The Four Seasons**

Spring, the time of youth's  
Perfect blooms, but never mine.  
Rains of caring love shower upon  
In drizzles, allowing the last petals to  
Nurture the world with its aurora,  
Giving off the best fragrance.

Steaming the earth is the most  
Unbearable heat. Leave them  
Mutter with the torture, for  
Me, I have the shield of thy  
Extremity, protecting me from the  
Raw blazes of the monstrous hazards.

Ah, such sweetness in the breath  
Untangles me from bitterness.  
This warmth of thy light chase the  
Umbra from the ripen land. The  
Murmuring breeze, with the rays,  
Nets the sweetness of Mother Gaia.

Whiteness, the only one existence  
I am aware of—a world with  
No feelings, no individuality; nothing.  
There thou art, O Brave One,  
Extruding with a blade of thy  
Resolve, and bring the colours to me.

Sing, O damsels, and chant in clearness  
Each of thy heart's desires. Be  
Affirmative of thy choices, and be  
Strong with the mind of a diamond.  
Orion shall stay by thy sides  
Near, till the End doth thee apart.

* * *

**"Spring...a lovely season with blooming flowers, and one would be at her prime beauty, even with the shortness." Everyone, have a wild guess from this sentence!**

**Drops of Chastity**


	2. Vernal Blooms

**Behold, guys! This is the first chapter of the fiction, and it's NaruSaku from Kishimoto-sensei's NARUTO! Congratulations to those with right answers!**

**It's pretty easy to put NaruSaku with spring, for Sakura is named after the flower which blooms in spring, and coincidently that the tragically short lifespan of the cherry blossoms suit with that of the shinobis. So, here you are and have a nice time!**

* * *

**Vernal Blooms**

After months of waiting, spring comes. Konoha is filled with joy and excitement, for a once-in-the-year event, Hanami, is approaching to the hidden village's dwellers. People are preparing home-made food and buying sake when the day comes to see it. Women and girls take out their best kimonos, which they'd wear on special occasions, so that they'd look the most grand and elegant when they wear the pieces of clothes. Everyone's buzzing around, except the wench by the window sill, sighing out quietly…

The roseate smirks sarcastically. She's named after the lovely blossom in spring, yet _none_ of those boys came to ask her out to the Festival; what a humiliating satire…

"Sakura-chan, do open up!" A familiar voice calls to her from the buzzing street. Only one man on Earth would call her with such manner: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Indeed, it's that one and only blonde idiot of the academy dead-last in Konohagakure, grinning widely at her direction. He's only wearing his off-duty T-shirts and trousers…

"Naruto, why are you here?" She says to him after opening one of the windows, not in the mood to talk. "Why don't you just go to see the blossom with the others?"

"Why would I go without you?" He kinks his head to his right side. "You know it, Sakura-chan? The spotlight's on you for today! There's no Hanami without you here!"

It certainly takes her back. She'd never expected him, of all people, to invite her. Still, it makes a whole lot of difference of being at home, watching people having fun. She smiles at him and dashes to a box, containing of her prepared pink kimono robes. Just after she's so ready, she finds Naruto standing at the main entrance of her house, wearing his most decent persimmon kimono with the black sash and cougar trousers, matched with a scarlet sleeveless haori. The overall outlook makes him look so grand. It's just expected from him to be the son of the Heroic Yondaime Hokage of Konoha…

"You look great, Sakura-chan." He gives one of his famous foxy grins generously. Holding her hand, he takes her out to a spot which's unknown to the souls of Konoha. There's a cherry blossom tree, but the buds are yet to bloom, let alone the petal rains. Naruto makes no comments to it and settles with the things he's brought in the sacks. Sakura has been standing below the tree, looking up at its thick branches in curiosity.

"Say, Naruto," She starts after she has sat down on the mat. "Why are we here? Shouldn't we be at a place where the flowers are blooming? The buds are still yet—"

"I know it," He smiles softly. "This beauty is just waiting for the time to flourish. Of all the trees I've seen, she owns the most beautiful flowers and the sweetest scent. It's heavenly, incomparable with others. To bloom, she needs ONE fitting condition…" His smile deepens and strokes her left cheek, blushing bleat read, in his cupped hand. "That is to open up her heart and be brave for her chosen path. It's okay to be wrong, for there would be the breeze to shoulder the burdens and carry the worries for her."

Sakura's shocked to hear that, but she gradually smiles at his hearty confessions. She snugs in his chest and watches the petals, fluttering in the breath to the distance.

* * *

**NaruSaku is always such an easy pair to write (because I've written so much of them?), and it took my very little time to finish this.**

**Coming soon is the hateful summer, smelling of nasty sweat, but what would the people be if they don't have air-conditioners in early 1910s? --a great hint!**

**Stay with me for more excitements!**

**Drops of Chastity**


	3. Summery Coolness

**Alright...now we have EdWinry from Arahawa-sensei's Fullmetal Alchemist for the summer duo! Congrats to those with correct answers!**

**Why them, you ask? Err, summer's a very hot season and we need something to cool ourselves, and one very useful thing is metal. Speaking of metal, then it's Edward's automail! Forgive me for this odd reasoning, but it's the best pairing for it, and know what? I pretty like the outcome!**

* * *

**Summery Coolness**

"Ah-huh…" The intense heat is baking everything in the surroundings. Sweating, she groups her long blonde hair to a bun to cool down the screening heat of her back. She fans her cheeks with her hands, but it only heightens up the temperature. Alright, she'd just give up and lie in the bed to wait for the day to end so the heat to subdue…

Just then, there're loud clanks of metal coming at this direction, awaking her up. She looks out of the window and on the dusty road are two figures approaching here. Recognizing them, she rushes downstairs to welcome the rare guests with her styles.

"Winry, Grandma, we're home…!" Alphonse greets the house warmly. However, when Edward opens his mouth, there's a bloody swollen lump on the top of his head.

"The hell are you doing, moron?!" He howls with throbbing veins at his temple. He accepts a staring-contest with Winry, who holds the evil wrench that's just hit him. None of them back down for a moment, leaving Al to sweat in anxiety for them both.

"I've told you to call back from time to time, especially when you're returning!" She rebuts back in the same volume and hit him with the wrench on that place again. After a moment, they finally stop for a rest from the fight, huffing and puffing heavily.

"So, you are—wait…" Her eyes squeeze quizzically, making them uncomfortable. She then blasts off, "You have broken my splendid automail _again_, haven't you, Ed?!" She picks up the wrench from the desk, waving in the air and hurries to hit him again.

"NO! I just want my automail to be reinforced!" He shows her his metallic limbs, totally okay and in a whole piece. However, when Winry begins her fine-tuning works, she realises why he'd need the reinforcement; the steel limbs have scratches on them, and obviously strained to the utmost most of the time, so as the blonde user as well.

Her fingers touch the cool metal that makes up of his lost right arm and left leg. Every fight he's engaged is the evidence that he's shielding something very important. The arm's his weapon to defend the evils, and she's the one who armed him with this. The leg makes him stand and shade the weak, and she's the one to give him the pillar. They make him of everything he is now and she is the person to give him the support. She smiles to herself, thinking over and over that it's her to "give birth" to a new Ed…

"What're you smiling at?" Ed asks suddenly, looking her with quizzical curiosity. She shakes her head, never talking and wiping the smile from her face. Both brothers, totally oblivious of it, look at each other with huge question marks above their heads.

"Okay, it's all finished." After some time with Ed thrashing with the intense pain, he has his limbs renewed. He moves them both to adapt to the feeling of lighter ones, being great and fine with the movements. He grins at the always-perfect fine-tuning.

"Thanks for it, Winry." He smiles at her. "Okay, I guess we'll stay for the night…"

"Whenever you come back, you'd just leave us with many troubles to be dealt." Winry sighs mock-heavily, still nevertheless fond of their stay even just for wee hours. Starting tomorrow, she'll strive to be the backing supporter of the shielding coldness.

* * *

**Okay, the next is lovely autumn, which I love very much! Everything of this season is just right in perfect proportions, and it spells lovely PICNIC in calenders! Yeah!**

**Hint to the pairing: I love the soft breeze and the warm light when the air smells of ripeness.**

**Stay tuned in for the next season!**

**Drops of Chastity**


	4. Autumnal Light

**Look what we've got here? It's KoujiIzumi from Digimon Frontier, my favourite pair from my most favourite Digimon series!**

**Both of their attributes are in the nice portions during autumn, and they're the perfect pair ever since I watched the anime. They're a really nice pair, and I enjoy writing them a lot. However, instead of staying at their younger days, I put them in an older manner as a turn of a new taste, so as to link it with the "ripeness".**

**Sorry to keep you waiting, and let's start the fun!**

* * *

**Autumnal Light**

From a far away distance, a breeze blows to a large piece of golden wheat field. The ripen straws of wheat bend down in the gentle touch, forming waves in the area. A blonde damsel stands in the middle of the waves, eyes closed to enjoy the feelings. Her long hair, which she never bothers to tie up into a bundle, flows behind her head. No, she won't, or else she wouldn't receive anymore praises of its beauty from him…

"Izumi…! You've got a letter from Japan!" Her mother calls from a nearby house. She turns round with curiosity and takes the letter to read it in her lavender bedroom. She could barely recognize those neat scripts of her address, until she recalls his face. She immediately tears the envelope and unfolds the piece of paper inside to read it…

"_How are you, Izumi? How are days in Italy with your family? I'm sure it's great._

"_We're doing most greatly in Japan lately, albeit making great fuzzes around us. Thanks to the pea-brain Junpei's tongue, what's to be a secret is no longer concealing. Takuya and Tomoki are making the longest list of preparations that they'd ever made. Well, I guess it's lucky for me to have a calm and smart guy like Kouichi as my brother. I'm really grateful for him to keep the last strains of sanity to my hectic life, otherwise, I'll have my brain burst from the bombarding noise, and it is NO thanks to them. Huh!_

"_Well, that's quite exceeding my word limit, and I don't have much to talk about. After all, we're very busy with the task to engage the approaching wedding in a week. Takuya and Junpei argued who should be the best man, but I insisted on Kouichi for it. You could never imagine how they're still pouting like kids when they heard me say it._

"_I can't wait to see you by then. I'm the most positive you're great in your gown._

_The Light,_

_Kouji"_

Izumi smiles and giggles at his words. Indeed, he's "talked" more than expected. Since they returned from Digital World, the boy's still acting like the lone wolf he was, even if he's got Kouichi's company. It couldn't be blamed, for he's so gotten used to it, and it took him time to break the screening ice between him and other people down.

Even though he didn't mention "love" in the letter, it's still so very sweet of him. He's not a man who'd say things out loud, but from his "shapeless and illusive" words, she can feel how much he cares for her whole being and how much his heart's for her. Perhaps he's getting too nervous about the wedding, probably even more than she is, in order to release the butterflies, he spurted the words out to sooth out the anxiety.

Izumi looks down on the middle finger on her left hand and softly, she chuckles. The shimmering engagement ring has been sitting on there for almost three months. She couldn't wait till the greatest day in her life comes, enjoying the sweetness of it…

********

"…I do." She speaks of the words with great happiness and trembles. After that, both of them run out of the church and bathe in the warm sun and autumn breaths…

* * *

**Last of all...winter! I don't hate winter as much as summer, because I kinda like the snow, but in places where there's heavy snowing, everything's so gloomy that no one would appreciate the solitary beauty. What a waste...but what if there's one bright moon? That may be another different story to tell.**

**Drops of Chastity**


	5. Wintry Moon

**Ladies and gents...ta-da! Lastly, we have IchiRuki from Kubo-sensei's BLEACH to end up the year! Halt there first, before Kubo-sensei makes any official pairing, I won't be so rash with any BLEACH pairings, so this is just temporary, and this is just a friendly relation; nothing more!**

**You may say that for ice-based powers, instead of using Rukia, why not have Hitsugaya Toshiro-chan? Frankly, I do like Hitsugaya, but not as much as Ichigo the main character (_squeals!_). One more thing, who would pair up with the small icy captain? Hinamori? WTH?! Besides, like I've said, it's a different story with the bright moon in the snowy day, and everything would be purely beautiful with the whiteness. Therefore, sticking up with IchiRuki is the best choice.**

**Oops, sorry to keep you waiting. Do spend time to sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

**Wintry Moon**

In the sky, there'd only be dark griseous clouds when it's a weather of snowing. You can't see through those clouds, and only it's the clock it'd tell you about the time. Otherwise, when the clouds are of a lighter shade, you'll know it's, by then, daytime. Once you're sure of that, the sun or the moon appears—most vaguely in your dream.

A petite wench looks up into the cloudy grey with two plain Persian indigo eyes. The snowflakes start to fall from the sky onto the streetlamp-lit-for-many-days street. She takes one hand out of the warm sleeve, allowing one tiny flake fall onto her palm. She watches silently as it most-promptly melts to nothingness, leaving just coldness…

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice, which startles her, blasts from her back. She swirls around, wanting to turn the owner to dust and shower him with a scolding. She knows it well who that is, and what she sees next matches with her expectations. The orange locks protrude from everywhere of his head, pointing at directions wildly. Below two ever-scowling brows is a pair of shining brown eyes, staring rather rudely.

"That's my line, Idiot!" She returns the manners with her little brows furrowing, as well giving him punches. "Don't you _dare_ scare the lights out of me again, Ichigo!"

"Alright, I get it, Rukia! For the love—_stop_! Geez, what're these fists made of?!" He howls and tries to protect himself from the pelting punches for the small "midget". He hasn't expected this much; perhaps she's having an annoying conflict in her heart.

"What're you worried of?" He folds his arms at his chest, still knitting his brows. For a brief moment, Rukia's taken aback by his question but soon recomposes herself. She turns her sight to the dark snowing sky again, but this time with a gloomier look.

"Winter's really beautiful with all these snowflakes, right?" She whispers to him, so softly that he could hardly hear. "They're so beautiful, but so solitarily unpaired…" She sighs. "You can't even see the moon; I've heard that it's bright and full tonight…"

"That's what messing your brain? So ridiculous…" He snorts and makes a move. He places his right hand on the wrapped tang of his large cleaver-shaped Zanpakutou, which the cloth falls and reveals the elegantly gleaming blade of the sword of his soul. He pours his reiatsu into Zangetsu, which gets enveloped with a blue wave of energy.

"Getsuga Tenshou…!" He cries out his strongest attack and swings the weapon. The crescent attack charges at the snowing sky and scatters the clouds with the blast. After it's cleared and the flakes stop falling, they are donned with the moon's beams.

Rukia stares at the citrus-head's quite-reckless work with wide unbelieving eyes. That's right, she's just about to neglect; everything of Ichigo's powers is moon-related, so literally, she's "got" the moon by her side all the time, then why still complaining it? Just as the moon's always sitting upon the Heavens, she's always having him with her.

"Always giving people troubles…" Ichigo grunts and leaps off. "I'm going home!"

"Wha…Wait!" Rukia yells and tries to follow up, crediting him deep in her heart. After all, this stone-cold whiteness's not so forlorn, and warmth's gratefully required.

* * *

**Thank you for your support up until now, and a round of applause to those with correct guesses to the pairings up from spring till winter. Congratulations! Have a large cookie!**

**Hope you've enjoyed it all as much as I do. Please leave some reviews, and hope to see you soon again!**

**Drops of Chastity**


End file.
